


Workout Regimen

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Gym Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Honoka and Rin head down to their apartment complex's gym for a nighttime workout. They also do some treadmill running, lift weights, and stuff.





	Workout Regimen

The nice thing about their apartment was that the complex had its own gym. It was a pretty small one, with just a handful of cardio machines, a couple pull-downs, and some weights. Still, access to the gym came with the rent, which meant they didn't have to pay any monthly fees to go to a bigger gym. For what it was, this gym could work. They could both get in a good workout without having to get in their car and drive to the closest gym, plus it saved them some money. That was a good amount of positives.

It was mostly a positive for Rin, who actually enjoyed working out. She liked to go down to the gym every night if possible and burn some energy on the treadmill, or work on her arm tone with the weights. That was an enjoyable experience for her. It wasn't exactly the same for Honoka. As in it wasn't at all. She'd done a lot of training back when she was an idol, and sometimes she still felt phantom soreness in her legs from how often they'd run up and down the shrine steps. That had been enough exercise for a lifetime, but unfortunately, her body didn't plan on staying just as fit and svelte as it had been when she was sixteen. Not without her doing something, so on some of the days Rin went down to work out, Honoka would force herself to get up and go with her. It truly was an effort.

They went at about 21:00. As usual, Rin had enough energy for the both of them, smiling for no reason as they headed for the gym. Honoka walked behind her in silence, having to work herself up mentally so she could work out her body physically. At least there was one other good thing about working out with Rin: something that was specifically good for her. Despite the burn that her legs would no doubt be feeling afterwards, she always appreciated getting to stare at Rin's ass in her workout pants. They were those kind that, when you looked closely, you could see a faint outline of the woman's panties beneath them. The fact that those were a kind of pants that were available for purchase was honestly baffling, but it was hard to complain about it when she was able to see the outline of Rin's 'cheekies'-style panties under the walkway lights. The ones that showed a good amount of cheek, obviously. She mouthed _'Nice'_ behind Rin.

At the gym, the two of them got on the treadmills and started to run. No one was there, so they had the entire space to themselves. All that tiny amount of space. Honoka preferred running on the treadmill, since it allowed her to control how much effort she needed to put into the workout. If she was struggling, she could slow things down while still getting what one would still call a workout. Plus, she could still glance over at Rin's ass without notice. It just seemed like a simple glance over at her girlfriend, after all.

She spent ten minutes on the treadmill and another ten on the exercise bike. Normally she would stick with one or the other, but sometimes she'd watch Rin working out real hard and feel a bit guilty about it. Rin was running hard and working up a real sweat, while she wasn't nearly getting to that level. Sometimes she just felt like she should be trying to do the same, even if Rin herself had never said that she was disappointed in her output. In fact, she often said that she was proud of her just for working out, which was always nice to hear. Honoka was _more_ proud of her, though, so tonight she would push herself on the bike. It'd be worth it in the long run.

In the long run, it would be. In the short term she was exhausted and her legs burned, just as expected. She was sitting on the workout bench, a hand over her rapidly-beating heart as she tried to catch her breath. There had been a couple bottles of water available for anyone, so she had taken one and already guzzled down half of it. She was just extremely thirsty after such a workout. For water and for something else. Sure, she was tired as hell, but from where she was sitting, she was staring directly at Rin's ass. There really was no choice but to watch it moving so beautiful as she ran on the treadmill. There may not have a been a lot going on up top, but that ass was on a level previously thought unobtainable. Those workout pants were so tight on it, making for quite the lovely sight. She just couldn't help but stare, even if she wasn't necessarily horny at the moment.

Of course, she _was_ horny right then, probably because she was staring at Rin's ass constantly. Maybe she oughta stop, since it was causing her to tent her workout shorts quite considerably. Looking down at her erection, she groaned and stood up, making a beeline for the weights rack. Rin was likely to be on the treadmill for a couple more minutes, so she needed a distraction to help her settle down. She grabbed a pair of ten pound dumbbells and took them back to the bench. Sitting on the edge so she wasn't facing Rin anymore, she started to lift them, trying to will her cock down. It was so damn noticeable... She shut her eyes tight as it throbbed up and down in rhythm with her reps.

She was right: it _was_ damn noticeable, but not in the way she anticipated. Rin could tell what was going on just from a look back over her shoulder. She could see Honoka shifting around while lifting weights. That gave her an idea of what was going on, but she had to wait until Honoka finished her reps. She set the dumbbells down and tugged on her shorts a couple times. About ten seconds later, she did it again. That was something she'd noticed Honoka do whenever she was trying to make herself more comfortable while sporting an erection. Mmm... Maybe there was a kind of 'workout' that the two of them could do together...

She stopped the treadmill and hopped off, heading over to grab a towel and wipe the sweat from her forehead. Slinging the towel over her shoulder, she grabbed the other water bottle there and swallowed down the refreshing liquid. She then sauntered over to the lat pull-down bar, making sure her hips were swaying once she'd passed by Honoka. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed that she was indeed being stared at, though Honoka tried to play it off with an innocent smile. Thinking about her girlfriend staring at her so lewdly was getting her pretty hot and bothered, and she had her own thirst that needed quenching.

"Hey Honoka, you ever try the bar over here?" She pointed at the bar when Honoka looked over, smiling as she shook her head. "C'mon, I wanna show you how it works." With a shrug, Honoka stood up and ambled over to the machine. She figured that she could've learned it on her own if she ever wanted to use it, but if Rin wanted to show her the ropes, she wasn't going to say no. Standing next to Rin, she looked up at the bar, then down at the weights attached to it. There was a little metal rod that was inserted just below the thirty pound mark. That seemed... difficult, but reasonable. She needed to give her arms more credit than that.

"Okay, so what do I do now, oh Gym Master?" She grinned, and Rin grinned back, but not for the same reason. That didn't occur to Honoka, and it was too late for her to even think about reacting as Rin's hands darted down. By the time her mind started to realize that something maybe was amiss, Rin had already grabbed her shorts and yanked them down to her ankles. While her mind had been late to realize what was going on at first, her embarrassment didn't take nearly as long to kick into effect. She yelped in shock, a blush covering her face as her hands dropped down to do the same with her front. "What the hell, Rin?!"

"You asked what to do next, didn't you?" She giggled, licking her lips at the sight of Honoka in her briefs. "Now the briefs." Honoka looked at her like she was crazy. "C'mon babe, take 'em off." Blushing harder, Honoka grumbled slightly as she pulled down her underwear. Rin felt her own underwear dampening at the sight of Honoka's hard cock, throbbing so wonderfully right in front of her. Gods, this was so hot. "Sit down on the bench, and I'll show you how to properly pull the bar down."

"You're serious about that?" Honoka shook her head in disbelief, but she sat down on the bench as she'd been asked. The material felt strange against her ass, but it wasn't terrible. "Rin, we shouldn't..." She gulped as Rin turned away from her, brushing her hand across her stiff cock. "The windows... People can see us in here if they walk by..." She nodded towards the windows, even though Rin wasn't looking at her. There wasn't anybody out there, but it wasn't a closed-off space. This was the apartment's gym, and anybody in the complex could walk on by and see exactly what was going on through the windows. It may have been late, but it really wasn't _that_ late. Someone wanting to get in a nighttime workout was going to get a lot more than they bargained for if they came in here. She was sweating over this, and it wasn't because of the exercise she'd done.

"Ah, I doubt it." Honoka was right: there was a possibility that could happen. It wasn't a common occurrence, but it wasn't rare either. Still, she was feeling horny and daring at the moment, and considering the hard-on Honoka was sporting, she was at least one for two there. She bent over slightly, grabbing her pants and slowly pulling them down until they were just below her ass. Looking over her shoulder, she wiggled her ass and smiled as she saw Honoka's gaze fixated on it. It was like drawing flies to honey, or Nico to overpriced idol merch.

To be fair, how was Honoka supposed to resist that? Rin's ass was basically sculpted by the Gods. It was able to turn any pair of panties into the hottest-looking fabric in existence, especially if they were showing off some of the goods. Her current pair of orange cheekies was a middle ground style, showing more ass than a regular pair of panties, but less than a thong. It was the most teasing style of panties she had, and it drove Honoka crazy. That was why she made sure she had several pairs of them. It hadn't actually been her plan to wear them in order to seduce Honoka in the gym that night. That was just a happy coincidence.

Well, her erection wasn't about to go down anytime soon, and both of them had their pants down. Might as well enjoy it. Honoka reached out and smacked Rin's ass, smirking slightly as she patted her lap. Giggling, Rin scooted over in front of Honoka, but she didn't sit down right away. First, she bent all the way over to move the metal pin from thirty to forty pounds, making sure her ass was shoved right in Honoka's face. She giggled again when Honoka spanked her a second time, standing up straight and grabbing onto the bar. Holding onto it tightly, she pulled it down, sitting herself down right above Honoka's throbbing cock.

"Pull 'em to the side, babe." Rin grunted quietly, holding her position right above Honoka's lap. Honoka grabbed her panties and dutifully pulled them to the side, holding them until Rin had successfully sat down on her cock. They both moaned together as Honoka's cock spread Rin's pussy lips wide. Rin sat there for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of feeling so _full_ , before she lifted herself - and the bar - back up slightly. She went up a bit too high though, enough to where she came off of Honoka's cock. That made her panties snap back near their original positioning. "Dammit. Guess that wasn't my best idea." She laughed, wiggling her ass again. "Just pull 'em down below my ass, 'kay?"

"Mhm." Honoka grabbed her panties and yanked them down, so ready to get them out of the way. Her dick was desperate for Rin's nice, warm pussy wrapped around it, and if she was going to be roped into doing this 'sexercise' out in public, then she didn't want to wait any longer. Thankfully she didn't have to, as Rin sat back down on her cock again. She moaned happily, drifting her fingers across Rin's hips as she lifted herself up off of her cock, then sat back down on it. "Gods, that feels great..."

"Mm..." Rin started to lift herself up and down a bit faster, wanting to spend more time with Honoka's dick inside her. Maybe the whole 'working out while getting fucked' thing wasn't going as fluidly as she'd hoped, but she was committed to it now. At least for a little bit longer. Besides, she was liking the mixed sensations from the working out as well as the slow but steady bouncing up and down on her girlfriend's cock. It felt good, and the chance that they might get caught doing such lewd things made it even better. Her pussy was dripping with the thought.

"Rin, please..." Honoka wrapped her arms around Rin's waist, panting quietly. They'd be going at it for about three minutes, and while she was sure Rin was getting a good workout with that bar, it was just too slow for her liking. She needed to pound that pussy, and her cock was aching for the opportunity. "I need more... I need you..." Rin looked down at Honoka, seeing the inherent need in her eyes. Honestly, she was feeling the same way, just about. She nodded and put the bar back on the machine, slowly sitting down and wiggling her ass on Honoka's lap. She smiled at the desperate moan that drew from her partner. It was go time now.

With her arms wrapped tight around Rin's waist, Honoka started to plow into her pussy from her sitting position. She bounced Rin up and down on her lap, grunting in her ear as she thrusted with all her might. The sound sent shivers down Rin's spine, and she moaned to her heart's content. Both of them were now working up a sweat with their own exercise, and they both were loving it. It was so raw and dangerous, which was an incredible turn-on to Rin. She liked to do things that would make people a bit worried to try. That just made it more exciting.

She looked over at the wall-length mirror that they were next to, eyes widening slightly as she watched herself get fucked in her reflection. Honoka's eyes were closed, her expression extremely determined as she thrusted, her muscles tightening with her movements. Each time she was bounced up, she could see a hint of Honoka's shaft before she was slammed back down onto it. She'd never watched herself have sex before, but it was a lot hotter than she'd expected it to be.

She kept watching herself in the mirror as they fucked, though she'd glance forward if she saw Honoka's eyes opening. She wasn't sure if that kind of thing was _too_ weird, so she'd just look back fully when she saw that Honoka's eyes were closed again. Her hands snaked under her tank top, pushing up her sports bra so she could get at her nipples. They were perky and sensitive, and she cried out with pleasure as she pinched them hard.

"Honoka!" Rin gasped as waves of pleasure surged through her. She was close enough to start taking matters into her own hands, bouncing her ass hard down on Honoka's lap. Honoka's cock was moving easily in and out of her pussy, coated from tip to base with her juices. She slammed down one more time, squeezing her thighs together and clenching around Honoka. "Oh Gods, I'm- Aah!" She tilted her head back and squealed as she came, making what sounded like the noises a writhing cat might make as she squirmed around on top of Honoka's lap. The pleasure was so overwhelming, and so damn good. This was the kind of workout neither of them minded doing every night if possible.

She put a hand on Honoka's hip for support, panting as she watched her chest rise and fall in the mirror. Yup, that had definitely been worth it. That only felt like part of their overall workout, though. She wanted more, and with the way her cock was still hard and throbbing, it seemed like Honoka did too. Pulling herself off of Honoka's cock, she stood up and let her pants and panties fall all the way down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and took a few steps forward, stopping only to look back over her shoulder at Honoka. Shooting her a wink, she playfully slapped her own ass.

Not one to miss a blatant cue, Honoka stood up and stepped out of her shorts and briefs. Rin grinned at the sight of her girlfriend heading her way, walking over to the mirror. She placed her palms flat on it, spread her legs, and stuck out her ass. "You got some cream for my peach?" She shook her ass enticingly, laughing at the respectful groan her joke got from Honoka.

"Oh, I got plenty of cream for you, babe." She stepped forward and pressed her cock between Rin's cheeks, grabbing her hips and grinding against her. Rin moaned in front of her, pressing her forehead against the mirror. It felt cool against her sweat-covered skin, a sensation that she needed as the heat increased in her lower regions. She liked it when Honoka spent time appreciating her ass, whether that involved staring at it or grinding her fat cock against it. Her girlfriend was definitely an ass woman. At least 70%-30%.

Honoka spent a few minutes just taking in the godly ass she had in front of her. She ground against it until she was worried that she'd blow her load all over it. She spanked it a couple of times, smiling at the mewls of pleasure it got from Rin. She even slid down to her knees to kiss and lick several errant beads of sweat off it in proper worship, making Rin giggle and blush slightly. That was all well and good, but her cock was still aching for more. It needed re-entry into that pussy, and time was of the essence. As in too much time had been spent with her cock _not_ in that pussy.

She stood back up and grabbed her cock, guiding it into Rin's waiting pussy. Her tip pushed past her folds as she sunk inch after throbbing inch inside of her. Once she had about half of her length inside, she grabbed back onto Rin's hips and thrust the rest inside. Rin moaned loud, pressing her palms hard against the mirror. Her eyes were wide and lust-affected as she took another good look at her reflection. She could see her body moving as Honoka pushed herself against it, her legs shaking a bit as they supported her weight. Her face was red with both exertion and an embarrassment-tinged excitement. Every nerve in her body felt like it was burning with pleasure, and she couldn't stop herself from moaning even if she wanted to.

Since the mirror was facing the rest of the gym, she was able to see everything else around them. She was _also_ able to see outside the windows as well. It was dark, so she had to focus extra hard, but she noticed something out of place. There was someone standing right outside: a woman, with surprise clear all over her face. Rin couldn't blame her: she'd be surprised too if she saw a couple getting busy in a public place. She also didn't blame her for still standing there, because she'd do the same in those circumstances. Who would say no to a free show like this?

So they'd been caught, at least by one person that she'd explicitly noticed. What to do, what to do... She knew that she should've felt embarrassed, but she didn't. Instead, she felt a thrill racing through her body, especially because she was still getting fucked for this stranger to watch. Honoka didn't seem to have noticed that they had an audience, so she kept thrusting away. With her eyes closed in concentration, she didn't see Rin flash the other girl a peace sign, grinning before her lips parted and she was moaning again.

Her pussy dripped just a bit more knowing that the two of them were being watched. She wondered what was going through that girl's mind right then. Certainly she was shocked, but was she appalled by what was going on? Or was she turned on? Maybe she wanted to touch herself but feared being caught in the act herself. Hell, maybe none of that was true, but in her mind, anything was possible, and it was such a fucking turn on. She reached back and grabbed Honoka's shoulder, urging her on in desperation. Faster, harder... Anything to bring her to a second orgasm.

It seemed like Honoka would get there before Rin. She hadn't let up on her thrusting for more than a couple seconds, and she was really close to painting Rin's insides white. Rin could tell when she saw Honoka's face in the mirror: sweating, panting, her teeth clenched together. It would appear that she needed to put a little effort down there if she wanted another orgasm before Honoka finished inside her. She put a hand between her legs, moving a finger up her spread pussy. It brushed up against Honoka's cock as it pumped in and out of her rapidly, and the way her body was being shaken by all that thrusting made it tough to stay on her target. She persisted, though, maneuvering her finger until it reached her clit, which she pressed down hard against.

"I'm gonna cum, Rin!" Honoka moaned out, thrusting haphazardly in and out of Rin's pussy. She tried to slow herself down, but the feeling of friction between her cock and the walls of Rin's pussy was too good. It was too late: she was on a collision course with a mind-blowing orgasm, and she couldn't stop herself from getting there. Even if she found the strength to pull out, she'd likely just instantly bust a nut on Rin's ass. She didn't have that strength at the moment, though. They were linked together now, and nothing could change that.

"Cum with me, babe!" Rin rubbed her clit furiously, shutting her eyes and giving herself over to the incredible sensations. Her mouth opened in a low, dragged out moan, her juices gushing out over Honoka's cock. Right after she came, Honoka followed suit, digging her nails into Rin's hips as she emptied her balls in Rin's cunt. Both of their bodies shook as they came together, with Rin tilting her head sideways so they could look in each other's eyes. The amount of lust and love in their gazes made the sensations that much more powerful.

They stood there panting in the afterglow, having to catch their breath before doing anything else. Rin was the first to get back up to speed, dragging her hands off of the mirror. Matching imprints were left on the glass as she wiped the sweat from her brow, stretching out her back with a satisfied sigh. Then she felt Honoka's cum moving inside her, shuddering as she felt it dripping out of her pussy and down her thighs. This was gonna be quite a mess they'd need to clean up.

"Thank the Gods for birth control..." Honoka panted, her cock falling out of Rin's pussy as it started going flaccid. She laid her head on Rin's shoulder, breathing warmly against it. Rin had more stamina than her, so it was easier for her to bounce back from a good fucking and continue on with her day. For Honoka, she needed at least a few minutes to get back to normal. They weren't exactly in a place that would allow her that time, though. This wasn't their private gym, after all.

"Amen." Rin looked in the mirror once more, seeing the girl still watching them. She smiled, and then the girl scurried away, leaving them alone once again. Rolling her shoulders, she started to walk over to the door they'd came in through, cum dripping onto the floor as she moved. "I know you like making a mess, Honoka, but this is on another level."

"Heh, sorry, sorry." She didn't seem all that sorry, though, outside of a sheepish smile. Rin opened the door and peeked out, seeing if she could see anyone milling around out there. The coast was clear, so she stepped out and entered the women's bathroom, shutting the door and leaving Honoka alone to clean up their mess. Well, her mess really, but hey, it was Rin who had instigated things. Her and that sexy ass of hers.

She headed over to the other side of the gym where they'd left their clothes. There was a wet wipe dispenser on the wall that was supposed to be used to wipe down the machines after being used. They were going to be used for a different cleaning this time. Grabbing one, she started to clean off her cock as she looked out the windows. She cast her gaze around, seeing if she could see anyone watching her. There wasn't anyone out there, which was a relief. Now that she wasn't filled with horny thoughts, she'd be embarrassed to be caught naked like this.

She threw away the wet wipe and grabbed her clothes, starting to put them on. Even though her cock was still wet, she didn't want to stay unclothed for too much longer. They'd had an inordinate amount of luck, fucking for that long without anyone seeing them. She didn't want to push it any more than she had to. So she got fully dressed, then grabbed a couple more wet wipes and dropped to her knees, cleaning up the drops of cum that she may or may not have been partially responsible for.

By the time she'd wiped everything down, Rin returned from the bathroom in all her butt-naked glory. Looking her up and down, Honoka smiled and crossed the gap between them to hand her clothes over. Rin took them with a matching smile, kissing her happily before starting to get dressed. Honoka found her gaze torn between watching her put her clothes on and staring out the window for any passerbys. Out of all the risky things Rin had roped her into doing, this may have been the riskiest yet. It was at least in the top three, but it was also definitely in the top three of hottest sex that she'd ever had. Hands down. And ass up.

"I think that's enough working out for tonight." Completely dressed now, Rin gave Honoka another kiss, then grabbed her half-drunken water bottle and headed for the exit. "Let's get going, 'kay?" Honoka nodded and grabbed her own bottle, following Rin out of the gym. The cool night air felt good on her sweat-drenched skin, and she reveled in that feeling. She also reveled in surreptitiously staring at Rin's ass again. Like she said, she didn't need to be horny to appreciate a view like that.

"So maybe next time we can do it somewhere a bit more private?" Honoka asked hopefully, but she had a feeling that she already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Hmm..." Rin rubbed her chin in thought, then looked over her shoulder with a big grin. "Can't promise that."

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that." Honoka rolled her eyes, uncapping her water and taking another swig of it. "Well, at least we didn't get caught while doing it. That was pretty lucky." Rin laughed awkwardly, deliberately not turning back to look at Honoka as she smiled to herself. She wondered where that girl had run off to. If she'd made it back to her apartment, was she furiously fingering herself to the memories of what she'd just witnessed? She nearly drooled at the thought.

"Yup, we sure were lucky there."


End file.
